Cinema Of The Dead (Revelation)
"We are back... in black" Description of Kino Der Toten. "Be aware of Nova Six's and zombies in the return of a classic, the cinema it's open now." Map-level information. Cinema of The Dead, '''also know as '''Kino Der Toten '''or '''Comeback, it's the second zombies map of Zombiebloods' storyline "The tommorrow is the Past". Overview The Map features Tank Dempsey (in his 2.0 version), Nikolai Belinski (in his 2.0 version), Takeo Masaki (in his 2.0 version) and the Doctor Erik Plestabich, a new character of the storyline. This man was in charge of Kino Der Toten before the outbreak of the Apothicons, he was the leader of the idea of Nova 6 Crawlers. He was part of the group 849, a group which was in Luxemburg. Zombies in this map has red eyes, but the demonic announcer it's Samantha's Voice, but the control of them was in hands of The Major Voklanor. The Map features the return of Thundergun, but now called Thunder 2.0. It also features the Winter's Howl coming back, Brutus coming back, Zombie Shield coming back, some old WWI weapons, a new perk called Banana Colada, and a main easter egg called "Nova Der Toten". Every power-up from Origins make a return, as well as all the perks from Gorod Krovi. Map Layout Starting Room: The Starting Room still the same as the OG one from Black Ops I, but It's more destroyed and bloody. Weapons: * RK5 (500 Points): Where the Olympia used to be in Kino Der Toten. * SVT-40 (500 Points): Where the M14 used to be in Kino Der Toten. Perks: * Quick Revive (Solo- 500 points; Co-op- 1500 points): Still in the same spot as Kino Der Toten. * Wonderfizz Spawn point. Upstairs Room (Waiter's and Bathroom's room): The same one as Kino der toten, where the pictures are. Weapons: * L-CAR 9 (750 points): Where the PM63 used to be in Kino Der Toten. Perks: * Banana Colada (3000 points): Where Mule Kick used to be in Kino Der Toten. * Wonderfizz Spawn point. Downstairs Room (MPL's room): The same one as Kino der Toten, where the MPL used to be. Weapons: * KRM-262 (750 points): Where the MPL used to be in Kino Der Toten. Bathrooms: (NEW AREA): This used to be a barrier in Kino Der Toten, but not now. It costs 1000 points to open it. Weapons: * Argus (900 points): After you open the debree, there is the chalk of the weapon. Perks: * Mule Kick (4000 points): Stuck in a Shower... Alleway: Same as Kino Der Toten... but the sky is now red and a little foggy. Weapons: * VMP (1200 points): Where the AK74-U used to be in Kino. Perks: * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points): Where Double Tap 1 used to be in Kino Der Toten. Bar: The same one as Kino Der Toten, where the Stakeout used to be. Weapons: * M8A7 (1600 points): Where the Stakeout used to be in Kino Der Toten. * MP40 (1000 points): Still in the same spot as Kino Der Toten. Perks: * Wunderfizz Starting Point. Tower (NEW AREA): Where The Radio used to be in Kino Der Toten, now is a playable area. It's big, but some cars make it not a good training spot. Weapons: * Bootlegger (2000 points): In a car, near the tower. Perks: * Juggernog (2500 points): In the top of the tower. Dressing Room: Still the same as the Kino Der Toten one, where the MP5K used to be. Weapons: * Pharo (700 points): Where the MP5K used to be in Kino. Death Room: The closest corner area. Still the same one as Kino. No perks. No weapons. Only a Wonderfizz spawn. Stage: Same as Kino Der Toten. Weapons: * KN-44 (2000 points): Where the M16 used to be in Kino Der Toten. * Trip Mines (1000 points): Where the Claymores used to be in Kino Der Toten. * Bowie Knife (3000 points): Same spot as it used to be in Kino Der Toten. Perks: * Speed Cola (3000 points): Where Jug used to be in Kino. * Wunderfizz Spawn: Hidden in a corner. Weapons Starting Weapons: * MR6 * Frag Grenades Off-Wall Weapons: * RK5 - 500 points * SVT-40 - 500 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * VMP- 1200 points * Bootlegger- 2000 points * M8A7- 1600 points * MP40- 1000 points * KN-44- 2000 points * Argus- 900 points * L-CAR 9- 750 points * Bowie Knife - 3000 points * Trip Mines - 1000 points Mystery Box Weapons: * Walther 38 * Marshal 16 Dual-Wield * Haymaker 12 * 205. Brecci * Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun * Pharo * M1927 * Sheiva * Man-O-War * FFAR * Razorback * ICR-1 * STG-44 * PPS-42 * PPSH-41 * Drakon * Rift E9 * Lee-Enfield (No-Scope) * Dingo * .48 Dregde * BRM * Gorgon * Ray Gun * Winter's Howl * Monkey Bomb * Thunder 2.0 Perks * Juggernog * Double Tap II * Speed Cola * Quick Revive * Widow's wine (wunderfizz) * Deadshot Daiquiri (wunderfizz) * Electric Cherry (wunderfizz) * Mule Kick * Banana Colada Achievements/Trophies * Nova Der Toten '('75 points/Silver Trophy): In Cinema Of the Dead, unleash and end it. * I love Wind '('25 points/'Bronze Trophy): In Cinema Of The Dead, use the Thunder 2.0 to kill 100 zombies in a game. * '''Piña Colada? '('''50 points/ Bronze Trophy): In Cinema Of The Dead, kill 20 zombies with the Banana's Slide. * Theater's opening at morning '('75 points/ 'Silver Trophy): In Cinema Of The Dead, Pack-A-Punch a gun before round 6. Starting Cutscene (Prologue): *''Teleporter Sounds* 'Dempsey: '''Shit, another whole breakdown in this fucking earth... Where are we? '''Takeo: '''We should be prepared to the end, Tank. The Green Pearl it's a powerful and evil thing. Is that true, Richtofen? ''*Nobody Responds* 'Dempsey: '''Are you fucking deaf?! What's the matter Richtofen?! '''Monty: '''He, is not there. He is waiting you in the house... '''Nikolai: '''So now the world it's in absolutly chaos? We should never trust Richtofen, Tank. '''Takeo: '''Evil is unleashed! Destiny is now in serious risk. *''Dempsey looks to the stage, and takes an MR6. He reachs the teleporter, and a shadow come out* 'Dempsey: '''Who the actual fuck are you?! '''Plestabich: '''I... Think I know who you are from another place... *''Sees Nikolai, and Takeo* 'Plestabich: '''And you... and you.... *''Zombies starts to appear* 'Dempsey: '''WHO ARE YOU?! '''Plestabich: '''You know who I am. Don't you remember? This whole crazy thing that is happening... ha. I will tell you who I am during this whole adventure.... *''Black Screen* '''Plestabich: '''Welcome to the REAL world of Dr. Erik Plestabich. Ending Cutscene '''THIS CUSTSCENE IS RIGHT AFTER YOU FINISH THE EASTER EGG "NOVA DER TOTEN". YOU WILL GET AN "DARK OPS" COMPLETITION AS WELL AS AN ACHIEVEMENT. Major Voklanor: 'NOOOOO! Even my own death could not stop the power of the apothicons!! YOU WILL FALL... *''Voklanor Dies, and his soul get trapped in the green pearl and the summoning key*. 'Dempsey: '''What? So there's even more than this. Damn, I think this was fault of all fucking nazi groups... and history as well. '''Plestabich: '''Common, American. You shouldn't be upset. You should be happy! We keep fighting, we keep killing right? ''*Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo looks angry to Erik Plestabich* '''Nikolai: ''*takes out an MR6* You should be kept death and not alive! '''Takeo: '''You are evil... Even more than the german. ''*Nikolai Shoots* 'Plestabich: '''FOOLS...... YOU.... YOUUU!! SHOULD BE DEATH BY NOW. MY DEATH WILL ONLY MAKE ME A MUCH BIGGER PERSON. I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE YOU. '''Dempsey: '''Why? Save us from what? '''Plestabich: '''Save..... us.... from.....him. *''Plestabich Dies* 'Dempsey: '''FROM WHO? *''White screen* 'Monty: '''Well. Let's start the final chapter, shall we? Reichstag was finally destroyed. We take the green pearl. We unleash the end of Nova and Voklanor. Now what's next? Ummm... we will see. Probably that's going to be hard. But easy at the same time, ok? Finish that fucking thing and we are going to be ok by now.... ''*Game Over* Easter Eggs * Discover the secret of Nova 6. * Who's that new guy? Songs: * "115" (Elena Siegman/Kevin Sherwood) can be heard by clicking the three meteores, which they're in their classic spot. * "Am I Evil?" (Metallica) can be heard if someone follows this steps: # Turn on the power. # With a Winter's Howl, shoot every picture in this order: Nikolai, Dempsey, No-Man (Shadow), Richtofen and Takeo. # Then press "use" in this order: No Man (Shadow), Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen. * Undone (8-bit version) can be heard by pressing three Juggernog bottles around the map: # One near Quick Revive # One near Jug # One in front of the LCAR-9. Other: * If you press the action button on the pictures, every character would make a quote about it. * If you play as Dempsey, and you go to the stage and look to where the AUG was suppossed to be in the Wii version of Kino. He would said that there was an Mg there. * One can read the messages from some pages in the floor. If you use a sniper you can read: "(smugded) Maxis.. ah poor guy. He has Rhinestone Eyes. He can't see the bright thing of life apart from his children. Group 935 tried and tried to get his children out of his head (smugded). He is hearing voices. Not all of them are good to be honest (end of the line)". * Beware of the 6 now dessapeared. Now is Beware of him. * If a player stands near the teleporter, one can hear a baby crying. Radio Messages Several Radios can be heard by shooting them with a weapon. Quotes tba Trivia * The Round Ending Music is the one used in Revelations: Ending with Buried round-end song. And a "cinematic Mob of the Dead" starting music sound. * You can get a hidden Sliquifier through No-Clip * This Map game over song is Beauty Of Anihillation (Remix) * This Map replaced the original project of Zombie Bloods "Der Kaiserhaus" because of unexpected reasons. * The style of Cinema of The Dead (Revelations) is very similar to the one saw in Revelations. * This map added more areas, perks and weapons compared to the original Kino Der Toten. Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:The Tommorrow is the past Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Maps